1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage measurement system for measuring the voltage of an object to be measured by using an electro-optic material which changes its refractive index in accordance with a change in the applied electric field.
2. Related Background Art
One conventional electro-optic probing system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-307379. This voltage measurement apparatus can measure voltage waveforms in a non-contact state with a high time resolution. Therefore, the apparatus is suitable for evaluation of microwave devices which operate at a high frequency.